Catch me, I'm falling
by McGwee
Summary: The WHOLE town finds out about Naruto being the Fox, the law protecting him is useless. How will he cope to the treatment he must now face? Can anyone catch him before he falls? (LAST CHAPTER UP! IT'S DONE AT LAST!)
1. truth

*~   
  
Catch me, don't let me fall,  
  
I'm waiting for you  
  
Catch me, I'm falling  
  
The world is slipping away  
  
What I thought I knew  
  
Isn't true  
  
I'm falling, won't some one save me?  
  
They walk right by, they refuse to see me  
  
I'm almost to the ground... no ones going to catch me...  
  
There are bushes and twigs trying to hold me,  
  
But they break...  
  
The ground feels hard against my back  
  
No one caught me, they let me fall...  
  
~*  
  
*~  
  
" NARUTOOOO!!"  
  
A blond boy in orange was running faster then a monkey being chased by five lawnmowers, ten hedge clippers and two pairs of scissors-which was basically what was really chasing him. He looked over his shoulder and saw what looked like half the town behind him.  
  
" Crap! I didn't think they'd get THAT pissed!!" Naruto jumped to dodge a shuriken some one threw. He know what might have caused this, it was either the fact that last night he put on the mountain with the Hokage's with peanut butter and bird feed... pigeons... the damage they can do...If you didn't know any better, you'd think that the mountain side was really that white... or it could have been that random stick on the ground, Oh well, things we never know...  
  
Naruto jumped to a treetop and made a copy of himself. The copy jumped down and ran far away in the direction farthest away from were he wanted to go. It worked. Because his copies are flesh and blood, they all thought it was the real thing. The crowd, which happened to have a strong bloodlust about them, followed the copy away. Naruto laughed at them and jumped down, right in front of the four people who knew that the copy wasn't Naruto.  
  
" Hi Sakura, Hi Sasuke, 'lo Master Iruka, Master Kakashi... Heh heh heh..." Man, if looks could they'd be burying him right now...  
  
A pink haired girl with a red-ish Chinese-ish outfit with white rings on it and a pair of black spandex under had her hands on her hips and a sour look on her face.  
  
The boy with black hair and a blue shirt with a wide collar had a pair of shorts with those glove things had his arms crossed and a look of boredom, but a weird look of amusement as well...  
  
The black haired man and the white haired man both were standing right to front of Naruto, but they both had VERY different ways of showing disappointment. The black haired one had a very pissed look. the white haired one was smiling a smile that was a mile wide, not a good thing.  
  
" Naruto, do you know whats going on?" Kakashi asked with the air of some one just finding out that half the town was trying to kill a boy and the other half was gasping at the bird-shit mountain side.  
  
" Ummm... would you believe me if I said no?" Naruto asked, sightly moving tot he right, which Kakashi moved as well. This left Iruka to move to the left and the kids to move in front of him. Naruto was trapped like a rat.  
  
" No, we wouldn't!" Sakura yelled putting a finger very close to his face.  
  
" Thought not..." Naruto sighted. Kakashi bent down to see Naruto's face better.  
  
" Naruto, why?" Kakashi wasn't smiling now. He sounded disappointed.  
  
" Well... last night I wasn't really looking forward to doing that but I had a sudden surge of energy and I got the feeling that if I didn't use it, I would blow up... I wonder were it came from." Naruto put extra force on the last part. Sakura and Sasuke had no idea why, but Kakashi and Iruka knew. Kakashi nodded to Iruka and left all of a sudden. Iruka put his hand on his shoulder and backed off a little.  
  
" Naruto, come with me, were going to go talk to the Hokage about this." Naruto nodded and went with him. Sakura stomped the ground with her left foot.  
  
" This always happens! Naruto does something and he says something weird, we have no clue what about but the adults seem to understand, they take him to Hokage and nothing happens to him! Grrr... I don't know about you but I'm going to follo- Hey! Where'd you go-?" Sakura saw that Sasuke wasn't next to her anymore. She looked up the street and saw that Sasuke was already following Naruto and Iruka to the Hokage's. Sakura ran and caught up with him.  
  
" I'm going to find out about this." Sasuke said as they landed on the Hokage's windowsill. Sasuke stopped Sakura and they listened in...  
  
" So Naruto, tell me again why you did that?" The Hokage's voice said.  
  
" I told you! I had a energy surge and I needed to do something big to let it out! I think the fox is getting a bit stronger..." Sasuke clapped his hand on Sakura's mouth to stop the gasp that she was about to do, but it took all his power to keep his gasp in.   
  
*// The fox... do they mean the nine-tailed one? I thought that it was dead... and what does Naruto have to do with it? //* Sasuke focused back on the people inside as he removed his hand from the now starry eyed Sakura.  
  
" Naruto, the seal on the fox it strong, I don't think it's breaking free..." Iruka's voice drifted to them.  
  
" But, I almost broke the seal when I took the stroll to pass the test to become a ninja..." Naruto's voice sounded VERY worried. Sasuke and Sakura now were holding their breath.  
  
" Look, the fox sealed in you isn't going to break free from your soul without a fight." Kakashi sighed. Then someone stomped their foot hard, most likely Naruto.  
  
" My soul?! I'm starting to wonder if it's my soul at all... there are times when I..." Naruto stopped before he finished. Sakura and Sasuke left and fast. After about five minutes of running, they stopped outside the school.  
  
" Naruto's... the... fox... I... can't... believe... it..." Sakura bent over to catch her breath. Sasuke sat down and panted as well.  
  
" I thought that something wasn't right... If any other kid had been alone, someone would of did something to help that kid... But, they never cared about Naruto, the dirty looks and everything else they gave him, all the adults knew, but they never told us..." Sasuke faded out of talking as both him and Sakura entered a train of deep thoughts. After about ten minutes of quite thinking Sakura spoke up.  
  
" Shouldn't we... you know, tell others? So they know..." Sasuke looked up at her.  
  
" I don't think so. If we told others, we'd have to say how we found out, and listening in on the Hokage doesn't work well... Plus, I think that the adults were forbidden to tell us kids about the fox in Naruto, so..." Sasuke ended without finishing again. Sakura sighed.  
  
" I better go home and think about this... Naruto's the nine-tailed fox... " Sakura sighed as she headed home.  
  
" Hmmm... I wonder, what would happen if the whole town knew... Naruto..." Sasuke left as well. but unknown to them... some kid walking by happened to hear the whole thing...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: Hmmm... Yep, that deep.  
  
Naruto: ?  
  
Kakashi: What's with the poem?  
  
Me: It's a metaphorical summery of the story told in the first person.  
  
Sasuke: Who's saying it?  
  
Me: If you read more of the chapters then you'll find out. Everything in the poem plays a part and means something.  
  
Kakashi: When did you write this?  
  
Me: Spanish class, I didn't feel like writing in a different tongue.  
  
Naruto: Ummm, I knew to learning, but... aren't you suppose to listen and write Spanish in a Spanish class?  
  
Me: Yeah.  
  
Sasuke: Sooo...  
  
Me: Hey, I can get board.  
  
Kakashi: Hmmm... Review if you want this to go on. 


	2. Different

*~   
  
Catch me, don't let me fall,  
  
I'm waiting for you  
  
Catch me, I'm falling  
  
The world is slipping away  
  
What I thought I knew  
  
Isn't true  
  
I'm falling, won't some one save me?  
  
They walk right by, they refuse to see me  
  
I'm almost to the ground... no ones going to catch me...  
  
There are bushes and twigs trying to hold me,  
  
But they break...  
  
The ground feels hard against my back  
  
No one caught me, they let me fall...  
  
~*  
  
*~  
  
Naruto woke up the next day, nothing different about that. He ate some toast and drank some of his milk that happened to be past it's date. ( remember when the chapter when we first meet Kakashi? Yep, still hasn't gotten new milk... heh heh heh ) He put on his orange jump suit and his bandanna thingy ( some tell me what it's called). As he headed for school he saw the first thing that made this day different. he was use to seeing lots of kids walking to school as well, but none of them said anything. But today, as soon as they saw him, they started whispering and pointing. Some gasped, other chucked, some looked like they were ready to kill. Naruto tilted his head to the side then shrugged it off. Now the walk to school was about ten minutes from his house, but Naruto's not well known for putting up with something he doesn't like for long, and the kids behind him wasn't something he liked... Naruto turned around to face them.  
  
" Is there something I should know about?!" He snarled at them. They all looked at him like he was about to eat them.  
  
" Like you don't know!" A random girl yelled back.  
  
" Why don't you just go jump in a river!" A boy shouted. Naruto, not being one for putting up with this kinda thing ( like I said) did something VERY stupid to do. He charged up to the boy and grabbed he by the throat.  
  
" WHAT DID YA' TELL TELL ME TO DO?!!!" Naruto yelled at the boy. All the kids started screaming.  
  
" He going to eat us!"  
  
" Do you think he can turn in to the fox at will?!"  
  
" If he does the adults will kill'em!" Now Naruto went numb from this.  
  
*// FOX?!!! NOW DID THEY FIND OUT?!! THIS ISN'T GOOD!!! CRAP!!! CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!!!//* Nice thoughts, eh? Anyways, Naruto didn't notice when the boy broke free from him and ran faster then a monkey being chased by a nine-tailed fox. Well, if Naruto wasn't in his crapy world right now, that would be happening, but sense he isn't, too bad. After about another ten minutes, Naruto gained the ability to move once more. If figured that if he went to school that they all would know, and he didn't want to put up with that, so he turned and went to find a nice tree that if he sat in it, he could see the school, but be unseen himself. He ended up staying in the tree that Sakura and Sasuke had talked under. ( not that Naruto knew that or anything.) Naruto looked down and saw Sakura and Sasuke talking under the tree he was in. ( not that they knew Naruto was in the tree.)  
  
" How did everyone find out?!" Sakura sighed, " We didn't tell anyone! Well, at least I didn't... Did you?" Sasuke shot her a angry look.  
  
" No way, I know better then that. I think someone must of overheard us when we talked about it here, thats the only way." Sasuke said thoughtfully. Naruto used everything he had not to jump down on them and rip their heads off.   
  
*//THEY were the ones that let it spread... wait... not did THEY find out?!//*  
  
" God, now I'm sorry we ever follow Naruto..."  
  
*// Ah ha! Thats how... but does that make it my fault or there's? Hmmm, I need to think about this...//* Start guy anit he? but really if you think about it, who's fault is it really? Sasuke and Sakura's for following or Naruto's and the others for talking about without checking to see if someone was listening.  
  
" hmmm... I don't know what to do... we can't tell Naruto were sorry, that would be like telling him we followed him. But we can't just sit here and do nothing..." Sasuke sighed as he slipped down and sat under the tree. Sakura followed suit. The bell for school rang ( do they have a school bell?! Oh well, they do now!) and they sat back up.  
  
" By now I'm sure Naruto knows that the whole school knows... I don't think he'll come to class..." Sakura said with a tone that said both ' I very sad about that' and 'YAHOO!!! NO NARUTO!' Sasuke, on the other hand looked mad again.  
  
" He better. He's stronger then that. He'd be a real wimp if he skipped school because of something people don't even know if its true or not." With that Naruto took this as a great time to say hello. Meaning that Sakura and Sasuke aren't going to know what hit them... Naruto used the copy thing again and then transformed both himself and the copy... Sakura and Sasuke heard the leaves move and look up in time to see... TWO GIANT SPIDERS JUMP DOWN ON THEM!  
  
" AHHHHHH!!! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!" Sakura yelled loudly as Sasuke knocked off both hers and his. The 'spiders' made a pfoof noise and there was a very mad Naruto standing in front of them.  
  
" Hem?" Sakura and Sasuke had the deer in the headlights look. Just as Sakura opened her mouth, another voice shot out.  
  
" SAKURA! SASUKE! NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET TO CLASS!!!" Master Iruka yelled from a window. They could see the whole class looking as well. Most of them were pointing and talking. Naruto sighed and lead the troops to what was going to look like his worst day of school ever...  
  
*~ Later, wayyyyyyyyyy later ~*  
  
Naruto sat in a corner in his room. The darkest corner. No light reached this place. It felt like his soul. He couldn't even think about a smile, none the less wear one. The day kept replaying in his head. It took everything Naruto could to stop from crying...  
  
~~ flashback! ~~  
  
" I can't believe they let him in..."  
  
" Wheres a demon killer when you need one..."  
  
" They should have a sign 'no cats, dogs or sealed fox demons allowed.'"  
  
" No way, thats insulting the cats and dogs!"  
  
" Yeah, your right."  
  
Naruto put his head down on his desk. He was trying to tune out the whispering, but it hurt too much to work. Master Iruka tried the best he could, but he couldn't but too keep too many more people after school... ( note: if they didn't have to stay after school for being bad before, they do now!) Sakura and Sasuke kept looking at him, but not in a mean way. More of a 'we're sorry that this happened, but we'll make it up to you by trying to make you feel to bad but we now that nothing we do and change this but we're doing it any way so suck it up.' Nice look, I'd like to see someone with that look one day...  
  
" Hmmm... I say we do the village a favor and make sure that every soul in town knows. I mean, even the little children should know. What if he attacks them? At least they'd know not to go near him." Naruto couldn't help it, a tear dripped, but only one, and no one saw.  
  
-lunch-  
  
Naruto had finally ran to a bathroom. He had been attack by rocks, spitwads, shuriken and other objects. He sat in a corner and put his head on his shoulders. Things were going downhill fast...  
  
-after school ( wow, have you ever noticed that flashbacks are either very fast or reallyyyyy slow? I have. )-  
  
Naruto dragged his feet on the way home. He stopped by a street that was a short-cut home, but he had to think. The street had a lot of people on it, most of them were kids from his class. The longer way had less people but it would take more time to get home... Against his better judgment, he picked the shorter route. If he had taken the longer one maybe he wouldn't feel so bad... he was just about home when he heard a sound. It sounded like a lot of people were gathered together. He looked around and saw that it was happening in a plaza near were he was. He went there and saw lots of people in a grouping. A man was standing on a soup box. ( I know, but my world history teacher made us stand on soup boxes and say speeches so live with it.)  
  
" The kids know that the demon walks around free! I think it's time we start treating that damned fox the way it should be treated! " The man shouted. A woman from the crowd shouted.  
  
" That thing shouldn't be allowed in a school were our children could be hurt!"  
  
" It shouldn't be allowed out of a house were it could hurt anyone!"  
  
" It shouldn't be allowed in the village!"  
  
" It shouldn't be allowed to live! If I had my way, I would have killed that boy years ago! I still think we should! The Hokage doesn't see that that damned Naruto is going to kill us all if we don't that action!" The man on the soup box yelled. Naruto walked away as another round of what he shouldn't be allowed popped up.  
  
*~ Back to the corner ~*  
  
He moaned again. He'd never really been truly happy before or loved, but now, going on with life was hell... But he wouldn't amke Sasuke think he was a wimp! He'd show up for school tomorrow just like always. He learned to life with being treated like dirt from the adults, now he'd just have to learn now to do it with the rest of the town. His thoughts were stopped the crash and sound on broken glass coming from his living room. He walked up the the broken window and saw about five shapes run. They had threwn something at his window. He looked down and saw a piece of paper around a rock. Naruto looked at the paper. It was a comic strip that read ' the worlds tougest question: which way is the most enjoyable way to kill a fox sealed in a boys body?' There were three pictures. ( all showing him with fox ears ) the first one had him hanging from a tree by his toe upside down with about 20 shuriken stuck in his body. The second was him tied to a stake, being burned alive. The third, showed him laying on a wooden plank with his body facing up. There was a blade were his head should have been. A man was holding his head up to the crowd, which was cheering. Naruto smashed it in his hand and threw it as hard as he could. Then he walked up to the table and rested his head on it. He couldn't take it any more. He had to do something... he streched his hand and it found something... Naruto picked it up and looked at it. Then he looked at his arm. After about five minutes, Naruto was snoring in his bed...  
  
But the bloody shuriken kept dripping.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kakashi: Your scary, you know that?!  
  
Me: Yep, I only hear it about ten times a day, maybe 15 if I'm lucky.  
  
Naruto: Now come your making me a wimp?!  
  
Me: Chill. Anyone would do that if there whole town hated them too.  
  
Naruto: Good point...  
  
Sasuke: How come you put the poem in this chapter?  
  
Me: It's going to be on every chapter.  
  
comments-  
  
I'm gald you guys think that this story as hope, and that you think that the poem is good. I really did write it. Yep, I did, I didn't copy it or anything! * kicks a book under the seat.*  
  
Sasuke: *rolls eyes* Review! 


	3. scar

*~   
  
Catch me, don't let me fall,  
  
I'm waiting for you  
  
Catch me, I'm falling  
  
The world is slipping away  
  
What I thought I knew  
  
Isn't true  
  
I'm falling, won't some one save me?  
  
They walk right by, they refuse to see me  
  
I'm almost to the ground... no ones going to catch me...  
  
There are bushes and twigs trying to hold me,  
  
But they break...  
  
The ground feels hard against my back  
  
No one caught me, they let me fall...  
  
~*  
  
*~  
  
Naruto woke up. A thought flew into his head. A thought he thought about many times. ' Why do I still wake up in the morning?' Naruto thought about still in bed, not being apart of the world, Not that he was truly apart of the world in any case. He sat up and a pain shot threw his arm. He looked at it and saw the scar he gave himself. It was almost healed ( that not he didn't know it would happen) and almost gone, but it still hurt. Naruto sighed and got dressed. He was about to put his sack with all the shuriken on when a thought hit him, again. Naruto's doing alot of thinking this morning. ' hmm... If I have my shuriken on me, they might think that I'm going to use them to hurt the other kids. The last thing I need is for them to think that I'm going to go on a mad killing spree sometime... I better not wear them...' He put his shuriken down and needed for the kitchen. He had ramen and was about to leave when he saw the bloody shuriken he used last night. He knew that he shouldn't bring it... but... what if someone attacked him? Using shuriken? He needed something to protect himself...  
  
" If it's for self-defence, then I think I can carry one... But they better not see it." Naruto cleaned the blood off and tucked it into his shirt. He walked outside and was met with people clearing a path for him, not wanting to be near him. Naruto sighed and walked on. Everyone walked in quite, not wanting to be the one to start. They would all jump in, but they didn't want to be the one that started it.  
  
" ... Naruto... " Sasuke was standing under the tree when he saw Naruto stump in. The kids were trying to push each other to be the first one to say something, but none wanted to be first. They all had the feeling that something bad would happen if they said something... But they couldn't place it... Sakura walked in to school as well, and she also saw Naruto as well. She looked sad and tried to find Sasuke, but the bell rang and she went to class.  
  
" Great... In a classroom with classmates that don't like me, more now then ever, and learning stuff I really don't care about... Oh well..." Naruto started to head towards the door when a hand flew out and stopped him. Naruto fell back a flew paces and looked up to see who did it. A chunin ninja was standing in front of him. He didn't know who he was, but he figured that it wasn't true the other way around.  
  
" Where do you think your going?" He was looking at Naruto like he was looking at a bug that had puss all over him and was spiting puss out of his mouth.  
  
" ... Class?" Naruto had the feeling that he was wrong.  
  
" And have the chance to hurt the other kids by tainting them with your demonic aura. " He grabbed Naruto by the scuff of the neck and dragged him out of the school yard. Even thought he couldn't see behind him, he knew that he could tell that the whole school was watching him from their windows.  
  
" It's not like I'm going to eat them or anything!" Naruto pulled free and turned his back to the chunin and looked at his class window. Sure enough, about thirty head ducked, besides Sasuke, Sakura, and Iruka. They looked very worried and looked about really to jump out and attack the chunin. Naruto felt a pair of hands grab him behid the neck and throw him away from the school.  
  
" If I see you in these school grounds again, I will personally break your neck. Oh and if your thinking about how thats not going to go unpunished, it will. I'll just say that I was protecting the kids from a danger. Nothing more will need to be said. Now get out of my sight." The chunin turned his back and closed the gates. ( I'm just guessing they have gates, if they don't then they do now ) Naruto just stared at the gates. Then he stood up and walked away. He didn't walk to his house, but to the forest. In the classroom, all the kids, and teachers cheered, but four. Sakura looked close to tears. Sasuke was just staring with a look of anger at the chunin that just entered the school, Iruka had the same feelings as Sasuke, only much more colorful words and actions were coming to him, and a girl was actually crying. Hinata just stared at the retreating Naruto, the tears fell down her face, they wouldn't stop, no matter now hard she tried.  
  
" N-Naruto... You don't need this... You shouldn't have to go threw this..." Hinata said sadly as she stumped down in to a ball. Sakura walked up to Iruka-senshi.  
  
" Master Iruka...?" Sakura couldn't say any more, she was scared that any more would cause her to cry.  
  
" I need to go talk to someone... Class, study, I'm be right back..." With that master Iruka left, leaving the whole class to rant about how it was about time to kick 'dead-last' to the curb. Sasuke lasted about five minutes when he stood up from where he had sat down and walked out. The class watched the back of the door for awhile.  
  
" Sasuke?" Sakura sighed as she sat down. She rubbed her temples when she saw the girl curled up in a corner, crying. " Hinata-kun..." Sakura walked up to the girl and bent down in front of her. " Hinata-kun, whats the matter?" Hinata looked up and saw green eyes, green WORRIED eyes, looking at her.  
  
" I-I can't-t believe-e what-t m-m-mean-n Senshi-i-i-i did-d-d to Na-aruto-kun-n..." Hinata began crying again. Sakura put her arms around Hinata and held her.  
  
" You... like Naruto... don't you?" Hinata looked up all of a sudden and just gasped. " I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that, I just thought that-" Sakura was cut off be Hinata.  
  
" Is it that easy to tell?" Hinata said quitely. Sakura looked at her and smiled little.  
  
" Do you like Sasuke?" Sakura asked.  
  
" No, I like Naruto, why do you ask?" Hinata looked a little pissed at that.  
  
" Well, I never thought that there'd be a girl who picked Naruto over Sasuke- I'm not saying that theres anything wrong with that!- I just mean that most of the girls think that Sasuke is better. But I'm not complaining. Thats one less girl I have to tear away from my Sasuke!" Sakura put on a fighting face. Hinata heard the humor and kinda laughed.  
  
" Should I tell him?" Hinata asked Sakura. Sakura put on a thoughtful face.  
  
" He needs something nice like this to cheer him up... I think that it's a great idea! In fact-" What the rest of the fact was, Hinata never heard. At that moment, Master Iruka's yell could be heard. But it wasn't a yell of anger... It was a yell of... pain! Hinata and Sakura looked at each other and said together, " MASTER IRUKA!" They both ran out to see whats up. The rest of the class decided that they wanted to know as well, so they followed as well. Sakura and Hinata ran outside and saw Master Iruka bleeding of many wounds. About four other chunin were stand over him. Both girls ran to his side.  
  
" Master Iruka! What did you do?!" Hinata said to the chunin, who looked pissed to see that some girls were getting involved with their affairs.  
  
" He's supporting the demon child. I think that he cares more about the fox brat then the well being of the rest of the children." The tallest chunin said. The rest of the class nodded and started whispering. Sakura had had enough.  
  
" OK, I think that I've heard enough-" Sakura was cut off by Master Iruka.  
  
" Thank you Sakura, Hinata, but I need to deal with this alone. As for your thoughts, I do care about Naruto just as much as the other students. But if your going to judge Naruto by stereotypes about who he was or who you think he is, then I leave on my own. Sakura, Hinata, If you would be so kind, could you help me? I think I want to go after Naruto." Both girls nodded and left.  
  
" Fine... Leave this school, I wont let you come back." The chunin turned and showed the other kids inside, " Ninoro, Please called Miss Sakura's and Miss Hinata's parents and let them know that they are crasing after the demon and are with the doublecrossed us." The smallest chunin nodded and left.  
  
*~ ~*  
  
Sasuke followed Naruto's trail. After about half an hour of walking, Sasuke came across a blond boy sitting under a willow tree, curled into a ball. Sasuke walked up to him and sat next to him. He looked down at the blond boy and saw that there was a blood stain on the upper right arm.  
  
" Naruto, your bleeding." Fine hello aint it? Anyways, Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke looking at him.  
  
" Sasuke... why are you here... why do you care?" Naruto's voice was lacking his normal chipperness. It wasn't overlyhappy or being a bug. It was dead. A voice only one other person he knew used-himself.  
  
" We... I was worried that you'd do somthing stupid and I came to check... And if I'm right... you did, didn't you?" Sasuke looked at Naruto's arm again, but Naruto pulled away and stood up.  
  
" Leave. Me. Aloneee. Getitgotitgood!" Naruto turned and ran off.  
  
" NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled and tried to follow, but he heard people behind him. He turned and Sakura and Hinata half-carrying Iruka.  
  
" Where's Naruto?" Iruka asked as the girls sit him down next to Sasuke. Then they pulled out some medicine and those white cloths thingys that they warp around wounds... cats got my tongue, and started to tend to his wounds.  
  
" He ran off. I asked him about his wounds... but..." Sasuke shuted up when Master Iruka looked at him sharply.  
  
" What wounds?! He didn't have any wounds when he left the school grounds!" Master Iruka tried to move, but the girls wouldn't let him.  
  
" Master Iruka, I know that you want to see whats wrong, but your hurt as well, so, let Sasuke follow, and you can when we've finished tending to you, then you can go." Sakura said in a final kind of way. Master Iruka knew when he couldn't win.  
  
" Fine, Sasuke, Please?" Sasuke nodded and followed.  
  
*~ ~*  
  
Naruto stopped and took a breath. He needed to rest. His arm was hurting like hell. He looked at the cut and saw that it wasn't healing as fast as it normally did.  
  
" It's most likly infected. You shouldn't let cuts be open for such a long time." A voice said from behind him. Naruto knew who that was.  
  
" Well, what do you think I should do, Master Kakashi?" Naruto turned his head and looked up to see the jonin looking down at him from the tree he ws in.  
  
" First I think that I should look at it, then I think that you and I should have a talk." Naruto sighed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get away from Kakashi, not when he wanted something.  
  
" Fine... But don't expect much."  
  
" I wasn't." Kakashi jumped down and looked at the wound. He pulled some water and washed it over the cut. Blood with dirt in it rushed out. The wound started to close at normal speed again. Kakashi saw the remains of the other cut. " Is there a reason that you have two cut on you?"  
  
" ... I hurt myself training."  
  
" Training?"  
  
" Yes! Training!"  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" YES! NOW LET ME BE!" Naruto stormed off, leaving Kakashi behind. he stood there looking at Naruto's retreating back, then he called out to someone. " Come out Sasuke, I know that you were trying to listen in." Kakashi motioned to the boy that was trying not to be seen.  
  
" How do you do that? Your not even looking yet..." Sasuke sighed as he came out. Kakashi looked at him for a moment, as if thinking about answering, but then he turned his head to face the clearing that Naruto walked out of.  
  
" What do you think about Naruto?" He asked the boy that sat down.  
  
" What do you mean? About him being the fox or about whats going on with him emotionally?" Sasuke asked.  
  
" Both." Kakashi said back.  
  
" I don't think any different of him now then I did when I didn't know. He's still Naruto. As for emotionally... I don't think he an hold out much longer. He has a strong spirit, we all know that, but not even he can go on for long..." Sasuke trailed as Kakashi looked at him.  
  
" ... He's cutting himself." That snapped Sasuke back to earth fast. He was about to daze off and think about Naruto and how times as spirit was the cause for winning or getting something.  
  
" What?!" Sasuke jumped to his feet, " Are you sure?!" Kakashi nodded and rubbed his temples.  
  
" I agree with you that Naruto can't last much longer and that even his spirit is wearing thin, but those cuts weren't received by training. Maybe one or two, but not that clean cut or in the same direction... they're both in a across patteren... Sasuke, go to Naruto's house and insist on staying the night, that you were locked out of something. Keep on eye on him and make sure he doesn't cut himself again. When he gos to sleep, that everything sharp and hide it from him. take it out of the house if you must. I'll go and tell Iruka and the others about the cutting. Go." Kakashi said to Sasuke, who nodded and left.  
  
" Naruto... dobe..." Sasuke muttered under his breath as he walked off.  
  
*~ ~*  
  
" ARE YOU SURE!!!" Iruka yelled as Kakashi told him about Naruto's new pastime. Kakashi nodded. Sakura and Hinata both had tears in their eyes, only Hinata was actually lettins them fall, while Sakura did the best she could not to. They finished tending to Iruka, who stood up right after. " I'm going!" Iruka tried to leave, but his body was stilll too weak and Kakashi wouldn't let him.  
  
" ...No, leave this to Sasuke. I've told him to take all of Naruto's sharp objects and hide them. Tomorrow, we'll all go to him." With that, Kakashi signed to the girls, who nodded and took Iruka back home. " However... I don't know if there's anything we can do for Naruto at this point... I hope he doesn't do something he's going to reget..." Kakashi muttered to himself as he left. A person in the shadows, unknown to Kakashi, smiled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: Oh yeah, I can really get my type on. I started this chapter last night at about 5:30 P.M. I finished the next day, at 11:00. I stopped typing at 8:30 last night. I rock! I'm just doing this from the top of my head!  
  
Kakashi: Grand... Who's the person in the shadows?  
  
Me: If I told you that then It would kill the story.  
  
Sasuke: She doesn't know who it is either. She just threw it in for the hell of it, but most likely she will do something good with it later.  
  
Me: Thats it Sasuke, WHERE'S MY HULA SKIRTS!!!  
  
Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! * runs away *  
  
Kakashi: ... tut tut, how evil you are.  
  
Me: Don't hate. Review! 


	4. Not alone

*~   
  
Catch me, don't let me fall,  
  
I'm waiting for you  
  
Catch me, I'm falling  
  
The world is slipping away  
  
What I thought I knew  
  
Isn't true  
  
I'm falling, won't some one save me?  
  
They walk right by, they refuse to see me  
  
I'm almost to the ground... no ones going to catch me...  
  
There are bushes and twigs trying to hold me,  
  
But they break...  
  
The ground feels hard against my back  
  
No one caught me, they let me fall...  
  
~*  
  
*~  
  
Sasuke paused before knocking. Did he really have the right to go and demaned to sleep at his house? I mean, Naruto's a moron, he'd believe the 'locked out of my house' story alright, but Sasuke's guilt is whats going to be the problem. He sighed and knocked. At once he could hear the sudden movement of objects. He heard what sounded like, the scuttle of feet, the sound of something metal being placed somewhere hard, the sound of a drawer opening, someone swearing, and three minute pause, then feet heading for the door. I Sasuke's mind, it would have made a very good game of ... you that game were you guess what the person is trying to tell you something but they can't say what it is. I know the word, just can't spell it... But then again, most of the time they don't let you make noise...  
  
" Is that you Master Iruka?" Naruto's said behind the door.  
  
" Strike one." Sasuke said in his cold tone.  
  
" Huh? Why the hell are you here?!" Naruto yelled threw the door.  
  
" I was locked out of my house. The dude that makes keys is gone for the night, staying at Sakura's would give her a heart attack, and I'm not going to stay at a teachers house." Sasuke said sharply. He heard Naruto tut.  
  
" So you rather stay with a fox?" Both boys said nothing, then Sasuke spoke.  
  
" I don't give a damn if your the lord of hell himself. It's frosty out here and I need a place to crash, so open the dman door and let me in." Sasuke said. He heard Naruto's gasp of surprise, and the unlocking of the door. A blue eye showed up in the door crack.  
  
" ... Do you mean that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke could tell that Naruto was trying not to put any emotion into it, but he wasn't doing a good job about it.  
  
" I said it didn't I?" Sasuke wasn't ready for the next thing. Naruto lauched himself on to Sasuke. " What the-? Get off me Naruto!" Sasuke bopped Naruto on the head, whcih made him let go.  
  
" Sorry about that... Come in... Sorry about the mess... I don't like to clean..." Naruto moved out of the way and let Sasuke in. Sasuke could tell that Naruto ment what he said. The house was a dump. A shit load of crap was laying everywhere the eye could see.  
  
" You should at least clean once in every four years... it might help a tad." Sasuke said in a joking tone.  
  
" Sorry, my house was clean five years ago, too bad you missed it." Naruto said in the same tone. My friend as a thing on her door that says, My room was clean yesterday, sorry you missed it. I just HAD to put that in there, it fit Naruto's house just right. Sorry, I'll stopp ranting now...  
  
" Oh well, what another 20 years to wait for the next time?"  
  
" I don't depends on how boring the wait is."  
  
" Good point that."  
  
" Gald I could help, sooo do you what to keep ranting about the house or do you want to help my move around some stuff so you don't sleep on it tonight?" Naruto asked as Sasuke put on a face of deep thought.  
  
" Hmmm... rant about your house... Clean up a part of it... hmmm choices..." Sasuke moved his hands like a scale when he said this. " Well, I would perfer NOT to sleep on a pile of two month old pizza and unwashed underwear..."  
  
" How about a pile of one month old pizza and unwashed socks insead?" Naruto bowed as he said this, making him look like a busboy, showing rooms to people.  
  
" Much better, do i get a mint on my pillow?"  
  
" No, but if you move around alot you might find some Halloween candy from 7 years ago that I lost or didn't eat."  
  
" That'll work."  
  
" So gald."  
  
*~ ~*  
  
Sakura and Hinata left Iruka-sensei's house and headed for Naruto's house. Now he was going to need all the surport he could get. Hinata suddenly stopped and gasped. Sakura turned around and saw that she looked scared.  
  
" What?" Sakura asked.  
  
" You know that evil teacher at the school?" Hinata asked Sakura.  
  
" You mean the one that hurt Iruka-sensei and threw Naruto from the school?" Hinata nodded.  
  
" Don't you think he'll do something to hurt us for taking Iruka-sensei's side, thus taking Naruto's side?" Hinata shook as if seeing the worst thing he can do.  
  
" Like what? Call our parents and telling them that we left school to help Iruka-sensei find and help Naruto?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders as teh two girls sighed. " Well, we're not far from Naruto's house... It's just down the street... I think maybe we should run... just in case..." Hinata nodded and they ran to Naruto's. As they turned the corner, four VERY mad adults came stomping by, heading the same way...  
  
*~ ~*  
  
Naruto and Sasuke had cleaned most of Naruto's room up. Thankful, Sasuke wasn't going to be sleeping on any pizza or unwashed clothing. But, who knows what live under the bed that seemed to hold life. Sasuke would be sleeping very close to it, and he was scared that somethign might leap out and attack him in his sleep. He told Naruto this.  
  
" I think that you'll be OK, I feed Oni last week... but mind you, if you wake up in the morning and find that your limbs are missing, you know were they went." Naruto then bent down and wispered something to something under his bed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
  
" Well, i'm so gald that you and Oni are on speaking terms."  
  
" Oh yes, he loves it when we have our daily talks. He find most inlighting."  
  
" As long as you learn something, everythings good... I'll get it." Sasuke said as they heard a knock on the door. He went and opened the door to see Sakura and Hinata standing there, looking lost for breath.  
  
" Mom... Dad... Mad... Looking... For... Us..." Sakura panted.  
  
" Think... That... Naruto... did... something... Hide... and ... you... haven't... seen... us..." Hinata panted as well and they both jumpped in side, closed the door, and ran for the bathroom. Both boys stared for about five seconds when VERY mad voices were heard coming to the door. Sasuke nodded to Naruto and went to the bathroom as well. Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke pressed their ears against the door when they heard many fist pound on the door. They heard the door open and about eight pairs of feet stomp in. Or it could have been 80, they made enough noise to count as such.  
  
" WHERE ARE OUR DAUGTHERS?!!" A mans voice yelled loudly. There was an 'ow' noise, so they guessed that the man had shouted right in Naruto's ears.  
  
" Ya don't need to yell. I haven't seen them. Have you tried at home? You know, the place were you guys live... Bedrooms... bathrooms... livingrooms... I'm sure you have your our house to stomp into without caring about who lives there." Naruto said sharply. Everyone took it as a sigh that ment ' get out of my house or else.' They heard a slap noise.  
  
" YOU HAVE TO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO US WITH SUCH A TONE YOU VILE DEMON YOU! IF WE HAD IT OUR WAY, WE WOULD HAE KILLED YOU RIGHT WHEN THEY SEALED THE DEMON IN YOU! BUT NOOOO OUT OF THE KINDNESS OF OUR HEARTS WE LET YOU LIVE AND TRY TO BE A PERSON OF THIS GREAT VILLAGE, AND THIS IS HOW YOU THINK US? BY TELLING US OFF?!" A woman yelled loudly.  
  
" 'kindness of our hearts' my ass. The reason you didn't kill me is because the Hokage wouldn't let you. Ya don't want me to be a person of this village either. And sure as hell you know that I've got very reason to mouth to you, so beat it. Your breaking and entering." Naruto said sharply. All the adults gasped. The three kids then heard a lot, and I mean A LOT of smacks and cries of pain. They also heard what sounded like breaking glass. Then they heard one last smack and all eight/80 pairs stomp off and out. They waited about four minutes when they heard someone moan. They opened the door and saw what had happened. They had trashed the place. Everything was broken, along with a window. Naruto was laying on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. he had a few bruises on his sides, from being kicked. And his face wasn't looking too great either. He seemed to be out cold.  
  
" Poor Naruto! How could they do something like else! So what if Naruto as a demon inside him! He's a good person, better then most of the other people in this town!" Sakura said as they ran to Naruto's side. They carried him to his bed, Sasuke took off his shirt to get a better look at his wounds.  
  
" I'll tend to Naruto, why don't the two of you fix the mess. You guys could most likly do a better job then I could." Sasuke hadded so they didn't think he was making them do it because he didn't want to, which is true, but he wasn't going to tell them that. They both nodded and went to see what they could do. Sasuke sighed and got the bandaids out and wrapped Naruto's wounds. Sasuke saw the making on his belly, but figured that was the seal that kept the fox in. When he was done he disided to look at Naruto's arm. Sure enought, Kakashi was right. However, how there was three cuts, not two... and one looked fresh...  
  
" AHHHHH!!!" Sasuke heard one of the girls yell. He turned his head as they came back in.  
  
" SASUKE LOOK! THIS IS A BLOODY SHURIKEN! JUST USED! KAKASHI-SENSEI ISN'T RIGHT, IS HE?!" Sakura yelled as she showed him the shuriken. Once again, Kakashi was right. The Shuriken was freshly used, just like the cut.  
  
" Naruto as a new cut, I think he did it before I got here..." He pointed to the new cut. The girls wimpered. " Kakashi-sensei told me to hide everything sharp, so why don't you guys do that while he's sleeping?" The girls nodded and jumpped right to it. " Naruto... Even I think that you don't need this... hold on... my friend..."  
  
*~ ~*  
  
Naruto couldn't tell were he was. It was dark, and he couldn't see a thing. He could feel a power rising in him, but he could tell that it wasn't a good power. He knew that if this power had it's way, the few people that still believe in him will be lost. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was scared, was there nothing to live for now? It would be impossable to chase his dreams now, they wouldn't let hin near a school to learn basics, how could he show them he was the best if them reused to see him if he ws the worst?  
  
*// ... Should I let go of life...? It's not like I can chase my dream to become the Hokage now... I wish I knew what I should do... //* Naruto thought to himself as he felt himself fall deeper into darkness... further away from what little light he could see...  
  
// Naruto? Can you hear me?// A voice echoed to him.  
  
*// Who are you?//*  
  
// I am someone who can feel your pain... I have come to help... you feel alone, don't you? I pulled you to the dream realm so I can speak to you. If you wish, I can help you find a way to ease your loneliness...//  
  
*//... I don't want to be alone anymore... Is there away? //*  
  
// Go to the forest... you will feel a feeling of... need. Like someone wants you. Follow that feeling. You will meet someone who needs you just as much as you need them... Intill then... we shall meet again... in your dreams... If you need me, call for me while in the realm of dreams...//  
  
*// WAIT!!! //* Naruto yelled, and he felt himself jolt awake. He looked around and saw himself in his bed. Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke ran in.  
  
" Naruto! Are you OK?" Hinata asked as she got their first.  
  
" Yes... But... how you feel for a trip to the woods, just for a moment. I think that theres someone there who could us some help." With that, Naruto jumped out of bed and put his shoes on. The others followed suit. they got outside and saw that a lot of people were running around.  
  
" They must be looking for us..." Sakura said. Hinata nodded in agreement.  
  
" Anyone for some doppleganggers? Naruto asked. Hinata looked puzzled, but Sasuke and Sakura smiled. They knew what was coming. Naruto smiled and made four copies. Three of them tranfromed. Now there was two Naruto's, two Sakura's, two Hinata's and two Sasuke's. The copies ran, making the adults follow. They cheered and ran off to the woods.  
  
~* *~  
  
Iruka sat down on his bed as he sighed. Kakashi said that he wouls stay the night to help him feel better. But the truth was that he wouldn't feel better intill Naruto came and talked to him.  
  
" Iruka-kun are you feeling any better?" Kakashi walked in with some food. Iruka sighed.  
  
" Thank you. I owe you..." Iruka took the food and started eating it. But he couldn't so he put the spoon down and pushed the soup away. " I'm sorry but I..."  
  
" Don't feel like eating? I understand..." Kakashi moved the bowl to the side and placed it on a dresser.  
  
" I just wish that Naruto was fairing any better... At least he as Sasuke and the others with him... I think that might help..." Iruka smiled as he thought about it.  
  
" I think your right. Even though they pretend not to like each other, they really do care about each other. They are good friends, and they wont let something like this put them down." Kakashi smiled and sat down on Iruka's bed. Iruka blushed but shrugged it off.  
  
" Thank you, again. think I can eat know... Maybe rest as well..." Iruka smiled as he layed down on his bed. Kakashi smiled as Iruka slipped into sleep. There was something about seeing him smiling in his sleep that eased him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: I know, this chapter isn't as dark as the others, but not ALL of them can be. I need some help. I want to but a few couples in here, but I'm not sure who to do... I already know I want some light Kakashi/Iruka, but light. They wont do anything, but they might blush when there around each other... Should I do Naruto/Sasuke ( I like that coupling.) Or should I do Sasuke/Sakura and Naruto/Hinata? I wont do Sakura/Hinata. I don't mean I hate gay fics. it's just that I like shonen-ai, not shojo-ai ( did I spell that right?) It's not that I'm a hater or anything. I have nothing against gay stories.  
  
Naruto: Whos the person in the dreams?  
  
Kakashi: I think that your wasting your time.  
  
Me: Well...  
  
Questions-  
  
I know you want to know who the voice/shadow is. I know you want it to be one of those people that show up later in the story. But I don't know them. You see, I know the story because I read Shonen Jump. I'm barely at the part where Haku started useing his is mirror-jutsu and Naruto shows up at the end of the chapter. Sorry! I only know Hinata because I've seen some of the anime in the part where they first get their teams. Besides that, I have no clue about Hinata. Heh heh, so that person is going to be OC. And I know that Sasuke is kinda OOC, but suck it up!  
  
Sasuke: Wow... she said something about the story without leaving the readers hanging.  
  
Me: Heh heh! Review! 


	5. allowed

*~   
  
Catch me, don't let me fall,  
  
I'm waiting for you  
  
Catch me, I'm falling  
  
The world is slipping away  
  
What I thought I knew  
  
Isn't true  
  
I'm falling, won't some one save me?  
  
They walk right by, they refuse to see me  
  
I'm almost to the ground... no ones going to catch me...  
  
There are bushes and twigs trying to hold me,  
  
But they break...  
  
The ground feels hard against my back  
  
No one caught me, they let me fall...  
  
~*  
  
Me: I know that I don't talk here, I wait intill the end of the story but I wanted to tell you guys the coupling that I have decided to use... first, I got four votes on the couples, Two for NaruSasu and two for NaruHin ( note: I have been spelling Hinata right? I just guessed the spelling... Well I sounded it out...) Sooo I'm going to go with The NaruHin, BUT I'm going to have SasuNaru brother-ish relationship. So yeah... And oneeeee more thing...Hem hem... WHICH ONE OF YOU PEOPLES SAID YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI?!!! YAOI AND SHOEN-AI ROCK!!! I DON'T CARE FOR YUOI AND SHOJO-AI BUT WATCH WHQAT YOU SAY ABOUT THE BOYS!!! I'm done ^_~  
  
*~  
  
" Naruto! What the hell are you doing! What the hell are we done running around the forest!!! And what do you mean ' someone needs us?" Sakura yelled at the blond boy running in front of her. Sasuke and Hinata shrugged their shoulders and followed Naurto. Sakura sighed and followed him as well.  
  
" I think theres someone in the forest that needs help... But I'm not sure who, or what, it is... Sooo, I kinda just following my feelings..." Naruto trailed off as he tried to follow the feelings he was getting... there! Naruto was sure that the feeling was strongest in the northern most path. He took off running. After about ten minutes of running, Naruto stopped at another crossroad in the forest, but this time, he didn't have to feel out the person... They came to him... A VERY little girl was huddled against a tree. Her head was in her arms as she was holding her legs together. But they could two weird red things in her bright red hair pressed against her head and a weird fuzzy belt, red like the weird red things. She was shiffling and a sob was heard every noe and then. One of her legs looked like it was wounded, and bleeding. Sakura gaspped and the girl looked up. She had a tan, round face, the kind that just screams 'emotional' Who you the people who wear their emotions right on their sleeves, and the red things rose from her head. They weren't just things... THEY WERE EARS!!! The belt twitched, A TAIL!!! This girl was a demon! Her crimson eyes looked scared and she started to shuffle away...  
  
" WAIT!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to her. The girl froze and looked like the lightest touch would send her into a coma. " We wont hurt you... Tell me... What is your name?" Naruto asked softly, give her one of his fox grins. She looked taken back for a second and then she answered.  
  
" Kyu... " she said in a low whisper. Naruto smiled and turned his head to the others.  
  
" Yo! Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata! Come over here! You guys know more about tending to wounds better then me." Naruto smiled big. Hinata was the first one to step out to him. Odd are 9 to 10 that she did it to impress Naruto... Sasuke came next, not wanting to look less brave then a girl, and then Sakura followed Sasuke. I don't think I need to tell you why she went... " Guys meet Kyu! I think she hurt her leg. Sakura, can you and Hinata help it?" The girls nodded and started cleaning the wound.  
  
" ... Thank you, but I didn't hurt myself..." Kyu said. The girls looked up from the leg to look at her. " I was running away from men who were trying to kill me they threw a metal thing at me, it was long and sharp. It gazed my leg and I stopped to look at it. The men then threw more... and one really went deep... They had things like yours on... only it wasn't a leaf on it... I think it was a thingy that looked kinda like waves... but I wasn't lookinga t they too well..." They all nodded and the girls wrapped her leg in the bandaids. Sasuke helped Kyu up.  
  
" Soooo... Now what? She can't go all by herself again... Anyone for a roommate?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Hinata hung their heads. They both had parents at home that might not take to having a demon sleeping in the same house as them. So, it was either Naruto or Sasuke.  
  
" I don't think your house is a good place, Naruto, the adults don't another reason to kill you. So I guess it's my place..." Sasuke said. Naruto looked shocked at this, but nodded. Then he pulled Kyu up. She blushed and muttered a thank you.  
  
" Sasuke, isn't your house far on your other side of town? How are we going to get Kyu there?" Hinata asked. Sasuke and the others looked thoughtful.  
  
" How about waiting for night?" Sakura asked. Naruto shot it down.  
  
" There's most likely going to be more people out at night then in the day..."  
  
" Well... What if we asked Kakahi-sensei?" Hinata asked.  
  
" I'm not sure he would like to get in the middle of this..." Sakura said. All of them sighed. Then Kyu spoke up.  
  
" What if they don't know I'm a demon?" They looked at her. Then they had a look that said ' jackpot!'  
  
" That'll work! Do any of use have a hat nad jacket on us?" Sakura asked looking around. Not a single one of either. " How will we do this now?" Kyu tilted her head to the side. Then there was a big poof of smoke from where Kyu was standing. When the smoke cleared, a girl with black hair, blue eyes and tan skin was standing. she was wearing one of those chinese battle outfits, like Sakura's but only she wasn't wearing spandex (evil!) but those sweatpants that go under, it was green with blue flowers on it. And she had the bandana thingy too.  
  
" Wow, you now ninja-jusju ( something like that, don't sue me.)?" Naruto asked.  
  
" No, It's a kitsune illusion. If you were to feel on my head you'd feel something fuzzy. I haven't mastered it, so yeah. If I had mastered it, they wouldn't be able to feel the ears and tail, but the world hates me." Kyu ended.  
  
" Neat, but what if someone knows that your not from the village?" Sasuke asked.  
  
" Well, I don't think that your village as so little kids that everyone knows every kid." Kyu shrugged.  
  
" OK, just don't limp to much. Maybe you should let the bandaids show so they don't think anything of the limping." Sakura said. Kyu nodded and the bandaids showed threw. ( I know that I'm not using the right threw, but live with it ya peoples!)  
  
" Lets go!" They started heading for Sasuke's house.  
  
*~ ~*  
  
Iruka woke to find Kakashi sleeping in a chair next to his bed. He smiled then sat up. Naruto. He had to go see if Naruto was OK. He tried to sneak out of the room. He managed to get out of his room to him the front door, but as soon and he grabbed the doorknob, a hand grabbed his and pulled it back. He as faced with a very awake Kakashi.  
  
" Uh... Hello?" Iruka said in the tone a kid would say if a parent caught him sneaking out.  
  
" And Whereeeee are youuuuu going?" This is starting to sound like a talk between son and father... Oh well, it's going to be... something... I can't say good, because I don't know yet...  
  
" Um... the bathroom?"  
  
" That's over there" Kakashi pointed in the opposite way.  
  
" Oh! I wondered where it went!" Iruka tried to walk around to the bathroom, only to have Kakashi cut him off again.  
  
" Do you mean the bathroom, or the window in the bath that's big enough to slip threw?" Iruka facefaulted. I swear, it's like Kakashi works the C.I.A of something, the way he knows everything!  
  
" Umm... Uh..."  
  
" To your room, and no dinner tonight!" I couldn't help it. It was just too good a line to pass up. That would be something to see, Kakashi standing over Iruka, pointing to a room and having Iruka slump into it, like a father telling his son to go to his room. I wonder... does that really happen? Oh well, on with the story!  
  
" ... Hnff..." Iruka went back to his bed.  
  
" Kids these days. " Kakashi sighed. I did it again, oh well.  
  
*~ ~*  
  
The five kids breathed deeply. They had rushed over to Sasuke's. They didn't run, or it would have looked odd. Just like Kyu said, nobody gave her a second thought. One or two people did look at her like they had no clue, but it was one of those girls that knew ALL the gossip, you know those girls, the ones that put the super into superficial. I hate people like that... Oh well, You don't need to know that...  
  
" God, I thought they were going to stop us or ask for I.D or something..." Hinata sighed as she sat down on the floor. The poof noise was heard and Kyu was back to normal. Hs sighed as well and sat down on the armchair. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura sat on the three person seat thingy, I can't spell it so live with it!  
  
" Well... This is nice... I guess were having a sleepover a Sasuke's tonite, unless anyone of us want to go outside and face the adults..." Naruto sighed. Sasuke nodded then rubbed his temples. Sakura sighed and Hinata nodded.  
  
" Great... This should be fun... I'll go get some food..." Sasuke got up and went to the kitchen.  
  
" Sasuke, can I use your phone? ( do they have phones? Oh well, you know the drill, THEY DO NOW!), I want to call to make sure that Iruka-sensei is fine." Sakura said.  
  
" Fine, it's on the table on the side of the room." Sasuke yelled from the kitchen. Sakura got up. She was about to dial the number when it hit her...  
  
" Um, Naruto... Do you know Iruka-sensei's number? I don't..." Everyone in the house facefaulted.  
  
" Uh, Just let me do it..." Naruto grabbed the phone from her and dialed. Kakashi-sensei answered.  
  
" 'lo."  
  
" That nice Kakashi-senshi, where's Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said with a laugh at Kakashi-sensei's very informal hello.  
  
" He's being punishment for being caught trying to sneak out. He's got a weeks grounding and isn't allowed to come to the phone."  
  
" ... Can you do that?"  
  
" I did it didn't I?"  
  
" yeah, but Iruka-sensei should be able to get out of his own house..."  
  
" yeah, but not when he's wounded."  
  
" ...Good point, so how is he."  
  
" He's fine, just throwing a hissy fit because I wont let him leave... He reminds me of you sometimes..."  
  
" WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!!!"  
  
" ... Nothing..." Click  
  
" I know you just did not hang up on me!" Naruto dropped the phone and turned around to see that everyone was staring. " Wha?"  
  
" OK, What was that about?" Sakura asked as she raised her eyebrows.  
  
" Ummm.... Kakashi-sensei as grounded Iruka-sensei for a week and he isn't allowed to talk on the phone or leave." Naruto in a tone that sounded like having adult ground another isn't a big deal.  
  
" Uhhh... Is he allowed to do that?" Hinata asked. Naruto shrugged.  
  
" I have some food... lets eat..." So they dug in.  
  
*~ ~*  
  
Kakashi walked back to Iruka's room. Iruka was sitting on his bed, Indian style, pouting. Something that made him look MUCH like Naruto. Kakashi chuckled, which made Iruka look at him.  
  
" What?!" Iruka asked in a demanding tone. Tad bit of Sakura there...  
  
" Heh, the way you were sitting, it reminded me of Naruto... And he called to make sure you were OK, But I told them that you grounded and not allowed to talk on the phone, or leave, for the rest of the week." Kakashi said as he saw Iruka looked happy, then he pouted again.  
  
" Can't believe you grounded me..."  
  
" Heh, now you know to believe everything."  
  
" Shut up!"  
  
" Tut tut, I'd watch it or you might get more time alone in your house... Well, I better get to my own home, chao!" Kakashi said as he left.  
  
" Darn you..." Iruka sighed and layed down, falling asleep.  
  
*~ ~*  
  
The kids were half way threw the movie Sasuke put on when Naruto remembered something...  
  
" Hey Sasuke, I thought you told me you were locked out of your house? How the hell did you open it?" The room went quite.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
" Huh?" Kyu asked. She wasn't there, so she didn't have a clue about this.  
  
" Well?! I know, you said that so you could some to my house and spy on me! Isn't it?!" Naruto yelled as he jumpped up.  
  
" Naruto... Kakashi-sensei told me-" Sasuke started but Naruto opened the door.  
  
" DON'T TALK TO ME!!!" With that, Naruto slammed the door shut. Outside the door, Naruto moved his hand across his cheek. The tear fell anyway.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Me: Hmmm... You know what... I think that I really don't want to do Sasuke/Sakura anymore...  
  
Sasuke: * seen doing a victory dance *  
  
Me: I'm more into the Sasuke/OC now...  
  
Sasuke: * Slumped on the floor praying to god *  
  
Me: Whatttt are you doing?!  
  
Sasuke: Praying that your not going to make me fall for a demon girl.  
  
Kyu: WHATS WRONG WITH DEMON GIRLS?!!!  
  
Sasuke: Ahhhh!!!  
  
Kyu: YOU BETTER RUN!!!  
  
Kakashi: hmmm, I think it's time for you people to review. 


	6. Forlorn

*~   
  
Catch me, don't let me fall,  
  
I'm waiting for you  
  
Catch me, I'm falling  
  
The world is slipping away  
  
What I thought I knew  
  
Isn't true  
  
I'm falling, won't some one save me?  
  
They walk right by, they refuse to see me  
  
I'm almost to the ground... no ones going to catch me...  
  
There are bushes and twigs trying to hold me,  
  
But they break...  
  
The ground feels hard against my back  
  
No one caught me, they let me fall...  
  
~*  
  
Me: Here I am again! I'm sorry I've taken so long to update but I've been busy doing nothing. I've seen that I've kinda gone off topic and I am beginning to kill the story with my sense of humor. I just wanted to get across that not everything that happens is bad, well, not all together. I'm going to start to put this sucker into sadness over-drive, so sit down, stay still, and get your tissues, your going to need them.  
  
*~ Forlorn ~*  
  
Naruto sat on the end of his bed. The house was trashed when he got there. Everything was broken, and all the few items he had that were of some value were stolen. And they were nice enough to give him there art work, mainly on him without his head. All thought there were some rather nice ones of Sasuke and the others without theirs... Those he kept. The others were being used to fuel his fire place. Naruto looked up and saw fire burning, but he didn't feel the warmth... He felt cold... But then again, he wondered if he ever felt warm... He wondered if he ever felt the sweet bliss a fire brought when you sat in front of one when it was cold...  
  
" Cold... It doesn't matter how many things I put in there, it's still so cold..." Naruto thought out loud. He brought his knees to his chest and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes and he felt himself sip...  
  
He was in the darkness again... falling... the light was growing dimmer by the second... but he didn't care... not anymore... Naruto looked down and saw two red orbs growing closer to him... But he didn't care... There was something about this place that made him feel as though this place had always been apart of him...  
  
*// Once again we meet... //*  
  
" Who... are you...?"  
  
*// Have you not figured it out yet? I knew you humans were dumb but you take the cake...//*  
  
" Human's?"  
  
*// Yes human... what do you think you are, ramen? Although you eat enough of it to turn into it...//*  
  
" Kitsune...?"  
  
*// Give the man a prize! It's about time you figured it out! Look I'm sealed inside your body so I'm kinda like your other self. I've been the voice in your head this whole time.//*  
  
" ... Then you weren't the one following?"  
  
*// Nani?//*  
  
" ... There were times when I felt like there was someone I didn't know following me..."  
  
*// Well... being apart of you I'm always following you, but I don't have a form outside of my own... which is in you...//*  
  
" Then who...?"  
  
*// Thats the thing with you humans! You always need to know who, what, where, when and why. Why don't you let something's be! Anyways... I can help you...//*  
  
" ... Help... me?"  
  
*// I can get you the one thing you need... Revenge...//*  
  
"...I'm listening..."  
  
The orbs narrowed and Naruto saw them no more...  
  
* Sasuke's *  
  
Sasuke walked back and forth on the floor while Kyu sat on the arm chair. She was trying the best she could to calm him but it wasn't working to well...  
  
" Sasuke-chan, he's fine!" Kyu said.  
  
" Hnff, sense when have I been Sasuke-chan?"  
  
" Don't take it up the butt! I'm trying the help here!"  
  
" Your not doing a good job!"  
  
" I'm doing the best I can!"  
  
" Which isn't that good."  
  
" Hey! I could do better if you didn't act like you have a stick up your butt!"  
  
" I do not!"  
  
" Duh, but thats the way your acting!"  
  
" Shut-up or get out."  
  
"..."  
  
" I win..." Sasuke stomped off to his room and slammed the door.  
  
" Well... I really win..." Kyu pulled out her notebook and but another mark on the side of the paper that said 'Kyu's wins'. She had about ten and Sasuke had one and a half. With that she curled up and went to sleep on the chair.  
  
* Sakura and Hinata *   
  
Sakura and Hinata were the ramen shop Naruto loves so much. They saw that peolpe were pointing at them and whispering. But they shrugged it off. They had more things to worry about...  
  
" Do you think that Naruto-kun is O.K?" Hinata asked as she fished out a fishcake. Sakura nodded.  
  
" I'm sure he is. He's not one to go down without a fight." Sakura smiled. But she didn't feel good at those words. Maybe it was just her but she had the feeling that something bad was going to happen along those lines...  
  
" I hope so... So... what about Kyu? She can't stay at Sasuke-kun's place forever..." Hinata stated. Sakura nodded, she didn't like having a girl at Sasuke's house alone... hell! she didn't like her there when they were there!  
  
" Maybe we could sneak her back into the woods at night... I mean a demon fox is sure going to standout if we do it any other way..." Sakura said thoughtfully.  
  
" Couldn't she just do the illusion thing she did last time? The one were she made herself look like a girl from the village..." Hinata asked. Sakura was about to answers when someone walked up to their table. Ino placed a hand on the table.  
  
" Well well well... Don't the two of you have many things to say? I should hang near you more often. First the info about the dobe, then this about a demon girl staying at Sasuke-kun's house? It's a gold mine really." Ino didn't kept her voice down, she raised it. The whole place was dead quite. Some adults got up and headed to... SASUKE'S!!! They were going after Kyu!  
  
" Damn you Ino!" Sakura pushed her out of the way, so did Hinata, and they tried to leave the shop but some of the adults that stayed grabbed them and held on to them.  
  
" Oh no you don't! You two are going to tell us everything you know!" Both the girls were kicking and screaming, but it wasn't getting them anything... or was it? Out of no where, a foot kicks the man holding Hinata and a fist hits the man holding Sakura. Both girls looked at the sliver-haired man you happened to hear them yelling when he walked by.  
  
" KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" They both yelled. Kakashi stood up and lead the girls out. Then he turned to face them.  
  
" What's going to on? About ten people, and growing, are heading to Sasuke's?" The girls told him everything about Kyu. Kakashi sighed. He knew that they had better get to Sasuke's fast or somethign bad was going to happen to this Kyu girl.  
  
" I have my cell phone on me! I'm call to warn them!" Sakura pulled out her pink phone and dialed Sasuke's home phone number.  
  
"...Narr?"  
  
" Kyu?!"  
  
" Hai!"  
  
" Kyu, the people have found out about you! Whatever you do don't open the doo-" Sakura was cut off by Kyu.  
  
" Wait a second, there's someone at the door..."  
  
" NOOOO!!!" Sakura yelled. This was followed by a scream on Kyu's end od te phone and the yelling of about 20 people. The phone then died and did that really annoying sound it makes when yo leave the phone of the hook to long. Sakura put her phone away.  
  
" They got her!"  
  
* Sasuke's *  
  
Sasuke heard the yelling outside his room, so he opened the door to see about 20 people attacking a little demon girl with fox ears...  
  
" KYU!!!" Sasuke yelled. This made everone look at him. In the blink of a eye he knocked out two of them and stood infront of Kyu. " Kyu, are you alright?" Kyu nodded and tried to stand but the wounds on her leg reopened and she fell down.  
  
" No... The wound on my leg opened again..."  
  
" Damn..." Two of the adults charged him, but they were nothing. But even Sasuke couldn't handle all of them... Ther all charged and one manged to knock out Sasuke when he looked the other way. Sasuke fell the floor and Kyu was dragged out to the town square...  
  
* Naruto's*  
  
Naruto's head felt like it was going to blow. It had been hours sense he talked to the fox in him and it wasn't showing signs of going away. He was about to sit own when he heard yelling outside. He got up and looked and sw that the people were standing around a stage with one wooden pole and there was a girl tied to it... Kyu. Many of th people had flaming sticks and they were swing them at her.  
  
" Any last words fox?!" The man on stage with her asked. Kyu smiled and said...  
  
" Thank you Naruto-chan, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan and Sasuke-chan for everthing..." With that the man set the straw under her ablaze and the flames spred and began to burn her away... but the whole time... she smiled.  
  
" Kyu...!" Naruto knew the people of this town were creal beyond reason but... this girl never did anything to them! All she did was rest at someone's house and try to recover. He had only felt this mad once before that was when he believe that Haku had killed Sasuke. Red was covering his eyes as he turned away and headed for the door...  
  
*****  
  
Sakura, Hinata and Kakashi got to the square in time to see what was left of Kyu burning away... Both girl blusted into tears and Kakashi hung his head. They were about to turn around a leave when people gasped and turned around and pointed at someone... Then Kakashi and Sakura felt that evil chikara again, the one they only felt once... Then turned and saw Naruto... His eyes glowing red... Once again... the demon in him was awake and running the show....  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Me: How was that?! This story going to end soon so tell me if you have any ideas.  
  
Sasuke: You killed Kyu off?  
  
Me: It was the best thing I could do to her that would make Naruto do what I want.  
  
Kakashi: Thats sad...  
  
Me: Duh... Do review! 


	7. HELP, NOT A CHAPTER OF THE STORY!

Me: Hoy, Mis amigos! ?Qu`e Cual? Yo a si a si.  
  
Kakashi: Uh... Do you think that you could write this in english?  
  
Me: What do you got agaist spanish?  
  
Kakashi: Nothing, but I think not everyone wants to read something in another tongue.  
  
Me: Na!  
  
Naruto: OK, Is there a reason why your writing this not chapter?  
  
Me: yeah. Because you've people have been telling me's over and over again thats I needs me a beta reader. Well, ya'll in luck 'cuz I be asking for one. Alls you gots do is send mis your e-mail and the first person you askes gets the job. Note that you wont just do my Naruto, but all the rest that I'm going to do and know that I use microsoft works, not word. So you need to be able to open .txt and not be picky about what you read.  
  
Sasuke: I think shr proved her point. Help! 


	8. Unleased

*~ Catch me, don't let me fall, I'm waiting for you Catch me, I'm falling The world is slipping away What I thought I knew Isn't true I'm falling, won't some one save me? They walk right by, they refuse to see me I'm almost to the ground... no ones going to catch me... There are bushes and twigs trying to hold me, But they break... The ground feels hard against my back No one caught me, they let me fall... ~* Me: OK, I've got some bones to pick. I've been getting complains that my people are OOC. Well, if you found out that someone you know is actually a demon who caused the death of hundreds of people wouldn't you act a tad bit different around him? And for those you have been beating me with a pole about the school thing, I can do two things about that.  
  
1.) They, ugh, got in rolled in a after school study program, and they are increasing in abilities and knowledge.  
  
2.) WHO CARES! THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I MADE THEM GO TO SCHOOL TO GET ACROSS HOW THE KIDS AND ADULTS WOULD RESPOND TO HIM NOW THAT EVERYONE KNOWS WHO OR WHAT HE IS!  
  
Does that get everything across? There should be one to two more chapters coming up before this story is over so hang in there. Oh, and for those of you who viewed me as evil because I killed Kyu off, you should hear/see some of the things I say/do. Because if you thought that that was evil you don't know jack! My parents even have a list of rules that I have to follow whenever they leave.  
  
1) No boys (didn't see that one did you?)  
  
2) No using any power tools on humans or objects.  
  
3) No phone calls to Russia just to hear them spit.  
  
4) No human offerings.  
  
5) NO (note the bold) use of anything that uses fire.  
  
I could go on and on. And for everything listed, I have done something to cause this... And you wonder why my muses are twisted and twitchy all the time... Heh heh heh...  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
*~ Unleashed ~*  
  
The people gasped at the demonic Naruto. His eyes were silts, his nails were claws, and his teeth were fangs. You could see the blood red color that covered his eyes in anger. Hinata almost fainted from the shock of seeing him, but the thought of being out cold while a demonic spirit was taking control of the one you love was not something that rated high on the fun list. Sakura moved behind Kakashi as he took a step forward. A few of the adults there pulled out their shuriken ready to lunch their attacks. Naruto's eyes fell on the ashes in the middle of the square. Almost on queue, the power in him unleashed ten fold, sending everyone flying. When they got up, Naruto had an even more demonic look. The fangs were longer and sharp enough to tear a person in half. His claws were longer and sharper as well, oh, can we can't forget the fox ears and tails. Note the tails, nine in all. He licked his lips, not something you want to see from a P.O demon. Then, it began.  
  
** Sasuke's place **  
  
"Agh... Wha?" Sasuke opened his eyes to find his place sort of trashed and his door wide open. He got to his feet and ran around looking for Kyu.  
  
"Kyu? Kyu! KYU!!" He yelled. He would never say it out loud, even though it that only been one and half days, she had gotten to him. No other girl had ever made felt that way and he felt an urge to protect her, but he had the nagging feeling that something is very wrong. "Shit, I think the adults most have got her... OK Sasuke, calm down and think. If you were apart of a demon hunting group and just caught a demon girl, what would you do?" Sasuke muttered to himself, feeling more psycho by the moment due to the fact that he was taking to himself as if it was another person. "OK, I would try to kill her as soon as possible, but I would most likely want everyone to know what I've done because I am a ego freak and must make sure that everyone from here to tim-buck-two know what I've done, so I would kill her in a flashily and public style. So I would take her to the town square, tie her to a post and set her ablaze- KYU!!!" Sasuke finally understood what he was saying to himself and took off running. He prayed with everything that he had that he was wrong. He turned the corner and bumped into Iruka.  
  
"Sasuke! Thank Kami that you're OK! Where's Naruto?!" Iruka asked urgently. For a second he was mad because Iruka seemed more worried about the dobe then Kyu, but then he remembered that he didn't know about Kyu, so he shrugged it off.  
  
"He's most likely at his place, what's up?!" Sasuke said as Iruka started to head to Naruto's house almost as soon as he said it.  
  
"Something wrong, something's very wrong!" Iruka said as they started to run, "If only the Hokage wasn't away doing something with the Kazekage then maybe things would turn out OK but..." Iruka trailed off as they heard screams of terror and anger. The sound of something tearing something was heard and growling, they heard growling, and it wasn't the soft 'go away I'm scared of you' growling, this was the 'I'm going to kill you all and enjoy it' growling.  
  
"I don't think I like that sound..." Sasuke stated as they reached the last corner blocking them from sight of Naruto's house.  
  
"It can't be that bad-" Iruka stopped dead as he turned the corner. Sasuke saw why a minute later. Blood. There was blood everywhere. A blanket of red covered the floor. Legs, arms, heads, and organs littered the floor, half of them still spilling blood. A few were still moving. The cut on most of the limbs were not clean, but looked like they were ripped by hand. They could see four people still alive. Two girls, a man, and a boy showing demon parts. Sakura and Hinata were standing behind Kakashi for dear life, trying not to look at the blood and body parts scattered on the floor. The remains of a fire was in the middle, and looked like the only thing untouched. Kakashi was trying his best to fight the demon without hurting it to much. And the demon... Naruto... was covered head to toe in blood. His tongue came out a licked his lips, as thought enjoying the taste of blood.  
  
"Na-Naruto?" Sasuke said as he took a step back. Sakura looked at them.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!! You're all right!" Sakura ran to him followed by Hinata. The demon Naruto looked like he was going to follow him for a moment, but Kakashi jumped in front of him and Naruto went after him insead.  
  
"Whats going on! Why is Naruto going on the rampage? Where Kyu?!" Sasuke asked all at once. Sakura and Hinata hung their heads down and Iruka put on a questioning look, wondering who Kyu was.  
  
"The people... found her... took her here..." Sakura stopped and turned around.  
  
"They tied her to a pole and let it... And... She's gone..." Hinata finished for her. Sasuke felt the world around him stop.  
  
*// She's gone? How could they?! THOSE BASTARDS!!!//* Sasuke felt like jumping in and joining Naruto, but he knew better.  
  
"Naruto saw her die and when he came out of his house... This started..." Hinata began crying. Iruka started to take a step forward when Kakashi stopped him.  
  
"Don't Iruka! He's too strong, even for me! We've got to snap him out of this craze before he does more damage! The thing is I don't know to do that..." Kakashi jumped a barely managed to dodge Naruto's claws. Naruto landed on the floor and slided a bit on the blood. Naruto made eye contact with the others and started to charge to them. Kakashi tried to catch Naruto, but he was no match for the speed of the Kitsune in Naruto. Then it hit Sasuke how to snap Naruto back to himself. He stepped in front of the group just as Naruto attacked them. Naruto's claws dug deep into Sasuke chest and blood seeped into Sasuke's shirt and Naruto's claws. The very sight of Sasuke's blood seemed to make Naruto happy... Or did it? Naruto's face was mixed with different emotions, but it was hard to tell which one was more having the most affect Naruto. But he stopped attacking, so the others took it as a chance to talk to Naruto.  
  
"Naruto stop! This isn't doing you any good!" Sakura yelled at him. Naruto turned his head to looking at her as though he was about to attack... but Hinata moved to the other side and spoke.  
  
"Naruto-kun! Please stop doing this! I really care about you! I don't want to see you like this anymore!" Hinata started crying. Naruto also looked at her and got ready to attack, but Iruka grabbed Naruto (his demon side awaking didn't make him any heavier) and tossed him back towards Kakashi.  
  
"Naruto! You have a dream! If you keep this up, you'll never achieve it!" Iruka yelled as Naruto landed. Kakashi locked his arms around Naruto's neck and torso.  
  
"Naruto, do you really want to become like Zabuza? You're not acting any better then he did!" Naruto paused again. And then he kicked Kakashi, breaking Kakashi's grip.  
  
"Naruto... Would Kyu... want you to become like this?" Sasuke said quietly. Naruto's hand stopped millimeters from Kakashi's chest. His hand began shaking madly and he fell to his knees. The claws turned back into nails, his ears went back to normal, the tails went away and the fang and eyes returned to normal. All of them smiled, well intill Naruto reached inside his shirt.  
  
"I... almost killed you... all... I killed... many people..." Naruto said as Naruto slowly pulled out something... long and sharp... A shuriken!  
  
"NARUTO!!" Hinata, Sakura and Iruka yelled in unison. Kakashi and Sasuke couldn't say anything; they were too hurt to think right. The wounds they got might have looked like nothing but they still hurt like a bitch. Naruto looked down on the blade and tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"I felt like me... and Kyu could... be friends... both of us... are hated... hunted... but she was killed... but then... I killed... nothing I can do... will bring these people back... nothing will make the ones that still live... forgive me... But there is... Only one thing I can do..." Naruto raised the blade to his chest and stabbed himself in the chest. His blood poured from his chest and mixed with the others. Naruto gave one last smile and died. The seen went in slow motion and then paused. The only thing that could be heard was the dripping of blood pouring out of the dead boy.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Hinata: You killed off ANOTHER PERSON?!!!  
  
Me: Yep.  
  
Sakura: You evil bitch!  
  
Me: You should say 'you evil vixen'  
  
Sakura: ~_~****###  
  
Sasuke: I saw that.  
  
Me: Nani?  
  
Sasuke: You had that evil look in your eyes... What do you have planned for the last chapter?  
  
Me: Not telling! Bye! 


	9. Punishment

*~   
  
Catch me, don't let me fall,  
  
I'm waiting for you  
  
Catch me, I'm falling  
  
The world is slipping away  
  
What I thought I knew  
  
Isn't true  
  
I'm falling, won't some one save me?  
  
They walk right by, they refuse to see me  
  
I'm almost to the ground... no ones going to catch me...  
  
There are bushes and twigs trying to hold me,  
  
But they break...  
  
The ground feels hard against my back  
  
No one caught me, they let me fall...  
  
~*  
  
Me: Get ready for the last chappie! I know that I kinda wait in till the end for shout-outs, but I only have one and this a good one for right here. And for some spice, I'll write is like a letter.  
  
04/10/04  
  
Ivan's Kitsune  
  
animegoddess515@yahoo.com  
  
somewhere on the globe  
  
Dear someone():  
  
My my... aren't we good a picking out plots. I think that you might have read my mind. I've been working on the idea sense chap 5. you should try the psychic hotline bis. You might do well. ~_^  
  
Ivan's Kitsune  
  
Well, I'm done ranting here, on to the final chappie!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*~ Punishment ~*  
  
They just stared at the boy, the dead boy. It was hard to tell that he was a blond with all the blood in his hair. His cloths had turned red from blood and the last thing left of him was the empty smile on his face. It was then that they saw what that smile really was, not a smile of happiness and energy that he always pretended that it was, but a smile that was like a mask. It hid the pain in his heart, the pain the village had caused him. The air was still, and the only sound was the sniffing of the girls. Hinata had just lost her crush, and Sakura had lost, although she would have never told him, one of her best friends. Sasuke and Kakashi hung their heads down, and Iruka just stared that what remained of the boy he loved as a son.  
  
" ...Na..." Iruka couldn't speak. He walked slowly to the body and moved it into his arms. The shuriken was still lodged in his chest and blood was still pouring out, but not as fast now. Iruka hugged the boy close to him and began to cry. He didn't need this kind of sorrow... he had a dream... Now he could never have the chance to achieve it. It didn't matter to Naruto how hard it would be to become Hokage, he would do anything to prove that he could. He might have been like Sakura and know the text books front to back, or like Sasuke and have knowledge of almost every style of ninja-jutsu he could get his hands on, but he was skilled at what he could do and loved doing what he could. He would pretend to be happy so no one around him would be worried about him. He was put up with anything as long as he could see his dream beyond it. But now... nothing, but dying in pain. " Naruto... you didn't deserve this... " Iruka cried out softly. Sakura and Hinata walked over and looked at Naruto too. Hinata began crying beyond control and Sakura touched Naruto's forehead. Ice. No heat to speak of.  
  
" Naru-ruto... no!!" Sakura fell to the floor and rolled herself into a ball. Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and turned his head.  
  
" We should say goodbye to Naruto..." Kakashi stopped speaking. Sasuke could tell that if he spoke anymore his voice would crack. Sasuke nodded and they walked up to the others.  
  
" Naruto... goodbye. I'm sorry I couldn't have told you that you the best rival and friend I ever had, even if we did fight all the time. I'm sorry..." Sasuke said as he put his hands over Naruto's still open eyes. " At least you can go to a better place now..." Sasuke moved his hand down along his eyes, closing them for good. Kakashi put his hand on Iruka's shoulder.  
  
" Iruka, come on. Lets go bury Naruto and then see to these people..." Kakashi waved his hand around. Iruka nodded. He and Kakashi headed for the forest. Sakura and Hinata were about to run up to them but they saw that Sasuke had gone to the ashes of Kyu. Judging by how well she burned, he guess that they have doused her in beer or something else that was flammable. He picked up as much ashes as he could. Sakura pulled out a jar and handed it to Sasuke. He took it, nodded his thanks, and put all the ashes in the jar.  
  
" She should be left out here with these people. We should bury her in the same area as Naruto." Sasuke's voice cracked as he said that. Hinata and Sakura nodded and they both ran off to the forest. As they were running, they could hear people screaming. " I guess the people have decided that they can leave their house's now..." Sasuke said under his breath. After about five minutes of running they were in the forest. They reached the clearing with the Sakura trees that where in the grove about ten minutes outside the village. It was a beautiful place with petals fall softly and slowly, like pink snow. Iruka and Kakashi were waiting in the clearing, both of them standing over a hole. They guessed that they had dug the hole, but had waited for Sasuke and them before covering it. They could also see what looked like a second, smaller hole, like the size of a jar next to it. Sasuke guessed that Kakashi guessed that they were picking up Kyu's ashes. They nodded at them and the kids gathered around the grave. Naruto had been lain down softly in the ground. All the blood had been cleaned off. Someone must have dug the holes, and the other cleaned Naruto. He still looked a bit wet. a few petals had fallen in the grave, each resting softly on him, joining him in the earth forever more. Kakashi nodded at them again and covered the hole. A small mount is all that they could see now. The petals were falling all over it. In about ten more minutes, the mount would be pink. Sasuke walked over to the small hole and placed Kyu in. He said a prayer and covered it as well. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder and leaned over him.  
  
" C'mon, there are still people you need to be put to rest." Sasuke nodded at her statement and they headed back to the village slowly. As they reached the gates they could hear people yelling. They just asumed that it was about the massacre, which was true, but more was behind it. As they walked in to the town, everyone was staring at them.  
  
" Uh... Something's wrong..." Hinata said softly. Iruka nodded and they began walking again. People began to whisper and when they passed, they began pointing. Some people gasped, others broke into tears, and others still began to become enraged, not the best emotion in a time like this.  
  
" I hear that they helped that monster out."  
  
" They are just as big a problem as that thing."  
  
" I bet you that they helped kill some of those poor, good foke that were just rejoicing in the happiness of being free from a demon."  
  
" Perhaps... they've been cursed by those demons! They were both foxes, and foxes are powerful enough to do so! They are no better then demons now, I know it!" the last person didn't bother to keep her voice down. People seemed to like this idea and because the group can smell trouble, they took off fast before the people were organized enought to cause some issues.  
  
" Damn this isn't good. Because of our close ties with Naruto, the villagers think that we are evil too. If were not careful, were going to be like Kyu..." Kakashi said as they ducked into a narrow alley. They all hid as the mob passed by and waited to intill they could hear them anymore. Then they gathered in the back corner so on one passing by could see them.  
  
" We need somewhere where we can go. If we stay in this village, were going to be killed by the end of the week!" Iruka yelled softly. Kakashi nodded.  
  
" But we can't just walk out of town, their going to keep on eye on all the ways out of the village to make sure we don't leave. I bet that intill the Hokage is back, this town is going to be a hell zone." Sakura said.  
  
" And if we do leave, where are we going to go?" Hinata asked as she bunched up into a ball.  
  
" How about the land of the wave? I'm sure we could stay with Tazuna intill we come up with a better plan. Plus, I'm sure that they would like to know about Naruto's death, not everything about it, just that a very bad incident causes him to commit suicide. I mean, they named that bridge after him..." Sasuke said. Sakura looked up from the rock she was looking at.  
  
" Are you sure that we should tell them that their hero died of suicide?" Sakura asked sadly. Kakashi shook his head.  
  
" I know that you mean for the of the people Sakura, but lying to them isn't going to make things any better. If it makes you feel better, we'll add that he did it so that no more people could get hurt. That makes it sound better." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded.  
  
" But we still got to get out of here alive." Hinata said.  
  
" Oh yeah... Hmm... I say we wait in till night. I know that's when their going to have more guards around, but if we wait in till a late hour I'm sure they'll be too tired to put up much of a fight." Sasuke said as he rested against the wall.  
  
" I think that might work... But we'll need to get some sleep now then... and supplies, I'm sure that food and a first-aid kit are going to be needed. I think we should go to my house. That's most likey the last place they'll look." Sakura said.  
  
" Your's?" Iruka said. Sakura nodded.  
  
" Yep, my parents are most likely in that mob thought, but they woundn't kill me... I hope. You guys can hide in my room and sleep there. I'm sure their not going to look in the houses that belong to their members..." Sakura said thoughtfully.  
  
" Hmm... Maybe, but if they do and we are all together in a small place like that isn't good." Kakashi sighed.  
  
" What about Naruto's place?" Hinata asked.  
  
" Nope, they'll go there as well. Hell, I bet they've got someone there right now watching out for us to do that." Sasuke said.  
  
" I say that we got to our own houses and hide somewhere in them, hope that they don't find us, and if a few of us get away, we can save the ones that get caught, if any of us get caught that is." Kakashi said. They nodded and run off to their houses. They were carefull not to be seen by anyone. When they reached their houses, they grabbed the first mild sized bag they could find and began to fill it was food, sleeping gear and some first-aid things. Hinata dove under her parents bed, knowing that it was safer then her own. Sakura hid in the attic, on top of some wide beams, allowing her to look and lay down. Sasuke had a hidden nook in his living room. He hid himself there. Iruka found a spot in his basement behind a large pile of boxes. He needed to put in a new light bulb in, but now he was greatful that he didn't. Without the light, you couldn't tell that there was space behind them to hide a man laying down. And Kakashi used the hidden nook he also had. All of them went to sleep, hopeing that no one would show up at their houses...  
  
*~ Hinata's ~*  
  
Hinata had awoken to the voices of her parents yelling with each other. She looked at her watch to find out that she had been asleep for abour 2 hours.  
  
" But-!"  
  
" No buts! Hinata been tainted by those demons just like the others! We've got to turn her in to the mob." She heard her father say. she heard someone sob.  
  
" But she's our little girl! Perhaps we can help her break free from the demon's spell..."  
  
" No, none of us are strong enough to help those five now. The best thing we can do is free them from the spell by putting them to rest..." Her father said. " Lets look in her room, maybe we can find something about where she went..." They both left the room. When she was sure that they were out of earshot she let out the breath that was didn't know she was holding.  
  
" Mama... Papa... " Hinata sobbed quitely. She heard her father yell 'Ha!' and a pair of feet rush back into the room. Hinata forced herself to be quite. They seemed to be reading something...  
  
" '... Naruto-kun seemed kinda sad today... I hope he's OK, I don't like when he's sad. He's alot cuter when he smiles... I think those brats at school are giving him alot more saddness then he's letting on... Poor Naruto... Perhaps I should do what Sakura-chan said and tell him how I feel...' See! Not only as those demon's tainted her, but the male one even made her fall in love with him! She's evil now! There's no way you can love a demon and still be good!!" Her father yelled. Hinata tired hard not to gasp. She had left her diary in her room! She had been to busy getting the important things before her parents got home that she forgot about it. Great, that just proved there points.  
  
"... I see... It's the only way we can free our baby... We have to... for her..." Her mother said.  
  
" I think the girl was stupid enough to come back here, so search the house. I'll take the top floor, you take the bottom... " Her mothers shoes left the room. " I better search this room first..." Her father walked across the room and began looking in the closet. Hinata knew that she'd never get across the room without being seen. Her only hope was that he over looked the bed.  
  
*// yes... leave the room...//* Hinata thought as her father motioned to leave the room. But then he turned around and headed for the bed. *// NO! //*. he seemed to be in thought for a sec, as if thinking if his little girl was a true enough idiot to hide under a bed. He seemed to think that she wasn't that dumb and left the room. Hinata sighed just as the door closed only to hear him say wait and open the door again. He marched to the bed lifted the covers, looked down and pulled her out by the hair.  
  
" Ha! You thought that I'd over look you hiding under a bed eh?" He lifted her head higher, still holding on to her hair.  
  
" OW! STOP IT, YOUR HURTING ME!" She yelled. Her mother heard and ran into the room.  
  
" ... You found her... Lets go..." Her mother turned and left, followed by her father and herself being dragged along.  
  
*~ Sakura's ~*  
  
The attic was dark and dusty. If it wasn't for her will to stay alive, she'd have broken into a sneeze fit along time ago. She spent two hours trying not to sneeze. After a bit she began to sleep... only to be awoken by the slamming of a door. Two people were walking around in the attic, moving things around.  
  
" Are you sure that she's here? I mean, she can't be as dumb as that Hinata girl... Hiding under her parents bed like that!" Her mother said. Sakura used all her willpower not to gasp.   
  
*// Hinata... they found her! I hope they don't search up here too! //* Sakua thought to herself. She wanted to see where they were looking but she didn't want to risk moving.  
  
" She doesn't seem to be up here... Is there anywhere else she could hide up here?" Her father asked.  
  
*// YES!! They haven't found me yet! //* Sakura was just about to smile when her mother sealed her fate.  
  
" Hmm... How about the beam overhead?" Her mother asked.  
  
" Good idea... HA!" Her father popped his head up next to Sakura's body and pulled her down roughly. He grabbed her tightly around the neck. " Found her! Good. Now Sakura dear, we know that your not a evil person, but we have to free you from the demon's curse, and this is the only way we can think of to free you." Her father and mother dragged her out.  
  
" NOOOO!!!" Sakura yelled as they dragged her out.  
  
*~ Sasuke's ~*  
  
Sasuke could hear people moving around in his house, but none of them were near his hiding spot. After about ten minutes of seaching they all gathered in the living room, about three feet from the bookcase he was hiding behind.  
  
" He's not here... He was smarter then those girls."  
  
" One under a bed, another on top of the beams in a basement... But I gotta amitt that the beams were a good place to hide. I don't know why they decided to look there, but they did and they found that girl... Sakura was it?"  
  
" Yeah, and that Hinata girl wasn't to hard to find, but hiding under your parents bed, I guess that I wouldn't think that she'd hide there..."  
  
" Oh, well, perhaps Sasuke went into alleys or the school yard, or even the Hokage's mountain."  
  
" We'll go search all those places."  
  
" Right-o." Sasuke heard all of them leave. He decided to stay put a bit longer just in cause one came back. Sure enough, one had left his hat in the living room and ran back into the house just as Sasuke was about to push the bookcase aside. The man was there for about three minutes and then he left. Sasuke waited another ten, then he freed himself.  
  
" Sakura... Hinata... I need to save them! Wait... first I need to get Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei... OK, time for some ninja-jutsu!" Sasuke transformed himself into a girl, knowing that it was the best cover, and walked out. He made sure to hid himself in till he was a bit away from his house. He walked out of a alley and headed to Kakashi's.  
  
*~ Iruka's ~*  
  
Iruka's heard people moving around inside his house. He decided to make himself as small as he could so that it was least likely to be found. He heard the people come downstairs and that they started moving boxes.  
  
" Hey, he doesn't seem to be here... how about the other places?"  
  
" Don't know about Kakashi yet, but if that guy doesn't want to be found then I don't think were going to find him anytime soon. The two girls are being watched down in the square and they couldn't find the boy." Iruka held his breath to keep himself from gasping. Sakura and Hinata were both found. At least Sasuke got away...  
  
" Damn, where could he be hiding...?"  
  
" Maybe he anit here?"  
  
" NO, I can feel him, 'es here, I know it!" It sounded like they were right infront of the boxes he was behind.  
  
" Maybe he's behind some of these boxes?"  
  
" Hmm... check." A man came into Iruka's fiew, but before he could react to the man, he was already pinned down.  
  
" Heh, I told you 'e was here! C'mon let's get him going to the girls!"  
  
" Damn you!" Iruka yelled as he was draged outside into a crowd of people. All of them alittle too happy to see him. " Great, this can't be good..."  
  
*~ Kakashi's ~*  
  
Kakashi had a bad feeling about the others. Something told him that something was wrong. If it wasn't for the people inside his house right now he would have got to check on the others. The people sounded like they were trashing the place.  
  
" Aint here either. That mean we've got three of them and two got away."  
  
" Whos the other one?"  
  
" Sasuke."  
  
" Heh, the two best ones got away huh. So when are we going to get rid of the evil ones we've got?"  
  
" In about an hour."  
  
" Same way as the demon."  
  
" Every same."  
  
" Heh, I always liked a burning..."  
  
" This should be good..."  
  
" Yeah... " Both of the men left Kakashi's and Kakashi was left to grief. After about 20 minutes of waiting he heard someone calling him.  
  
" Kakashi-sensei? Kakashi-sensei?! KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" The voice sounded like a girl, but their was something about the voice that he couldn't pick-up... " Kakashi-sensei, it's me, Sasuke!" Kakashi pushed his door open to remember that he had a armchair over the door. Sasuke saw that the chair kinda moved up, so he pushed aside and helped Kakashi up. Kakashi saw that Sasuke had made himself a girl, kind of a mix of Hinata and Sakura.  
  
" Nice look for you Sasuke.. Oh well, lets go and see if we can help Iruka and the girls. I think I'll take a leaf out of your book." Kakashi did the hand thing as well and looked like a women after. S/he nodded at Sasuke and they left to the square. When they got to the square they saw that three stakes were in the middle and three people were tied to them. A short-haired girl was crying her eyes out. A pink-haired girl was screaming at the top of her lungs. And a brown-haired man was trying to break free. His ropes seemed to be much more stronger then the girl's.  
  
" Sakura-son!! Iruka-sensei!! Hinata-son!!" Sasuke yelled. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and they ducked into a alley before anyone heard him and guessed who said it.  
  
" I know how you feel, but exposing ourself wont help us save them. We need a plan." Kakashi said. Sasuke gasped then nodded.  
  
" OK, how about-" Sasuke was cut off by the cheers coming from the square. They ran out only to see that they were too late, they had lighten the stakes. Hinata's crying was to the point were her tears were fighting the fire and putting up a good fight. Sakura's screaming could be heard from the next town, and Iruka had a couple chain wrapped around him held them there.  
  
" Kakashi-sensei!! Hinata-son!! Sakura-son!!" Sasuke yelled. Kakashi grabbed him again and held him back.  
  
" Sasuke, getting your killed isn't going to save them. They wouldn't want you to get yourself killed!" Kakashi was using everything he could to keep Sasuke from jumping up there and getting himself burned. Sasuke was about to attack Kakashi when they heard Sakura.  
  
" SASUKE! I KNOW THAT YOU AND KAKASHI-SENSEI ARE OUT THERE AND YOU MIGHT BE TRYING TO SAVE US, BUT WE DON'T WANT YOU TO GET KILLED BECAUSE OF US! JUST GO HEAD AND DO WHAT WE WERE PLANNING!! WE'LL BE ABLE TO KEEP NARUTO AND KYU COMPANY! THEY WONT BE ALONE ANYMORE!!" They couldn't hear anymore because the flames had reached her body and the only thing that she did was scream. All three pillars were aflame and only screaming was heard, but after a bit, nothing was heard. Dead. All three were dead. Kakashi pulled Sasuke to the gates leading out. They ran from the village. Sasuke stopped to look back. The he saw the villagers throwing thing that the flames. Tears fell from Sasuke's eyes as he turned back around and ran to catch up with Kakashi, the only one left.  
  
" Sasuke, I know that you will miss them, but we can stay... Shit! RUN! Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and pulled him along. Sasuke looked back to see that about 20 people were following them. All of them threw shuriken at the same the same time and both Kakashi and Sasuke got hit, but because of Kakashi's skills, he could still run and stuff. Sasuke knew that if Kakashi tried to help him get away, he too would be killed.  
  
" Kakashi...sensei... you've... got... to... leave-ugh-me! Go!" Sasuke could barely breath from his wounds. Kakashi knew that Sasuke was going to get killed no matter what.  
  
" I'm sorry this turned out this way, I don't know how to make it up to you, even in death, but I will find a way. I'm sorry and good bye..." Kakashi rubbed his head and took Sasuke's badge. Kakashi had his own badge that was still in great shape, but Sasuke knew that it would be a keep sake.  
  
" Bye..." Everything went black and Sasuke saw no more... The last thing he felt was the feeling of flames licking him.  
  
***  
  
Kakashi wiped away his tears from were he was. Sasuke's badge replaced his. He knew that no one but him would know that it was his, but... He knew and that was that. he didn't know what he was going to do with his life now, but he knew what he could do... If only... Kakashi took one last look at the graves he dug. The villagers didn't burn their bodies as much as Kyu, so there still was shape. They had dumped them outside the village to rot. Kakashi found them and laid them all to rest in the same spot as Kyu and Naruto.  
  
" In one day, I lost everyone I can say that I could say that I cared about... What a great day, eh Naruto?" Kakashi couldn't help but think of what the others would have said if they weren't resting here... Sakura's two different views of everything. Sasuke's hidden amusement. Iruka's disapproving frown. Hinata's shy laugh. And, Naruto's smile... a smile that both showed light and hope and the true darkness of humanity. Perhaps, this was his punishment for never truly enjoying these things while he had them.  
  
" I will never forget you... all." Kakashi turned around and walked away. He didn't see five shadows smile and a white petal fall on the most important and the grave that held the person who touched so many people, in one way or another, Naruto's.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: DONE!! yay! If you want, I can do a shot about what happened to Kakashi after this takes place! Review and tell me! 


End file.
